Heavenly circle
A Heavenly circle may refer to: * A celestial orbit, where an object follows a curved path around a given point in space, such as the orbit of a planet around the sun. Typically, the celestial orbit of planet is elliptical . 2 Enoch According to 2 Enoch 30:3-4, on the first upper most circle is Kruno. On the second is Aphrodit, on the third Aris, on the fifth Zoues, and on the sixth Ermis. The seventh circle is the lesser (or lower) circle, where the moon is.2 Enoch 30:3-4 In Greek mythology, Kruno corresponds with Chronos (or Kronos), otherwise known as Saturn. Aphrodit represents Aphrodite, Venus. Aris corresponds to Ares, Mars. Zoues represents Zues, Jupiter and Ermis is Hermis, for Mercury. Astronomical comparisons In 2 Enoch's perspective, the planets are described as stars of "great lights" placed on "heavenly circles". These circles are the orbits by which the planets, including the moon, revolve. 2 Enoch understood Saturn (Kruno) to be the farthest planet on the "upper most" orbital plane. To human eyes, Venus (Aphrodit) appears closer than Saturn, but further than Mars (Aris). The massive Jupiter (Zeous), bigger than all the other planets, would seem closer, even though its orbital plane is in fact, farther than Mars. Mercury (Ermis) appears even closer, while the moon hovers the sky on the lesser plane. Orbital circles Petrus Apianus' cosmographia of the 16th century, a celestial map of the cosmos, can be compared with 2 Enoch 30: 3,4. In the Cosmographia , Saturn (Satvrni) is the furthest on the seventh plane, even though it (Kruno) is listed first by 2 Enoch, it's still the "upper most" planet that is furthest from the earth. The main contrast between these cosmic systems is that, 2 Enoch lists Venus (Aphrodit) on a farther heavenly circle than Jupiter (Zoues), whereas the Cosmographia has Jupiter (Iovis) swapped with Venus (Veneris) on the same planes. Heavens and cosmic spherical planes 2 Enoch does not list a great star (planet) on the 4th heavenly circle, but Apianus does put the sun (Solis) on the 4th plane. If the author of Enoch had it in mind that a heavenly circle was a type of orbit, it would make sense for him to exclude the sun. From the author of 2 Enoch's percpective, the planets are stars of great light, and it is they that are doing the orbiting. The placement of the sun (Solis) on the fourth spherical plane of the cosmographia, coincides with 2 Enoch's description of the fourth heaven, a place where the sun's light is great. Apianus ends the cosmographia on the tenth plane, the farthest rim, which also coincides with Enoch's tenth heaven. Circle of the firmament The most undeniable comparison is that Petrus Apianus' cosmographia indicates a firmament (Firmamentu) on the 8th cosmic plane, matching 2 Enoch's mention of the Circle of the firmament in the Eighth heaven.2 Enoch 21:7 Sources External links * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orbit Wikipedia: Orbit] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celestial_spheres Wikipedia: Celestial spheres] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_mythological_figures#Immortals Wikipedia: Greek mythological deities] Category:Celestial objects in 2 Enoch